Never Defeated
by Tauvian
Summary: She looked deep into his eyes... she was but a breath away from his lips... if she were to lick hers... she would taste his... she could feel the pull of True Love... so deeply in fact that she wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms... Another ONE-SHOT ... Post 3.22... Sigh... it's a long way till Season 4... Rated for language.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any Once Upon A Time characters; or any other previously established fairy tale characters. Also don't own any songs listed either. However, the plot is mine._

**oOo**

**Never Defeated**

**OoO**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

A week later and the festivities had yet to die down. Deciding that Granny's was simply not big enough to host a party, the venue of the night's event was chosen to be at the Rabbit Hole. Considering the reasoning for the party, for that night only, minors would be allowed so that families could attend together.

There was much to be celebrated. The citizens of Storybrooke rejoiced at the defeat of Zelena. Rumple and Belle glowed in the aftermath of their union. Snow and David lavished their new babe Neal with a hundred hugs and kisses. Robin Hood and his Merry Men welcomed the return of Maid Marian. Emma and Hook basked in the joy of their new found love. Yes, there was much to be celebrated; but not for all. As young Henry took note from his place beside his birth mother at their family table.

Henry looked around the place until his eyes fell onto the happy family reunited. He wanted to smile at the happiness clouding Roland's face. The boy had his mother back. This was a good thing, Henry tried to convince himself; but one look at Robin's seemingly happy face, and it only left a sour taste in his mouth. He had been so certain that his mother's heart was safe with the Prince of Thieves; after all, he was a good guy. But in the end, he was wrong. His mother was a good now, but she didn't get her happy ending. Perhaps she was cursed. It would explain so much. Robin made eye contact with Henry, giving the boy a light smile. Henry only frowned back at him, returning his gaze to the others at his own table.

**oOo**

Robin was a bit startled at the hostility flowing from Henry's gaze. He supposed that he was not surprised, maybe a little hurt; but it was justified. He hurt the boy's mother. At that thought, Robin's spirit fell. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had Marian back. The woman he was walk through hell to find. She was back and he was delighted. Roland had his mother back and Robin had his family. It's what he's always wanted, isn't it?

Frightened maple eyes flashed in his mind. He sought to push back the sorrow that immediately filled in his heart. He did not want to think of the hurt he had caused _her_; did not want to remember the promises which he did not keep. However, as much as he did not wish to think of those things, against his own will, or in service to them, his eyes quickly scanned the place until they found their target, seated far from her family, far from him.

Robin watched as a tall dark-haired man approached her. He didn't know he was softly growling until a small hand landed on top of his own. Surprised at the touch, he turned to find Marian looking at him in concern. And before he could stop it, she had followed his gaze to the Queen at the bar. She frowned.

**oOo**

The somber brunette sat in the back at the bar, helping herself to another drink. "You might want to slow down on those, your Majesty." Suggested a friendly voice at her side.

Regina raised her swirling eyes to person who was foolish enough to take the empty stool next to her. "Jefferson… what do you want?" She asked, returning her eyes to the drink before her. "Come to gloat."

The man in question simply smiled down on her. "If I wanted to gloat over your misery, I would have done it ages ago." Then his gaze turned serious. "It gives me no pleasure to see you like this." And he was being honest. For all that he had known her; the Queen was strong, determined, and undefeatable. To see her like this now… well, it was quite disturbing.

"Right." She groaned sarcastically. "_That_ is why you've kept your distance since the curse was broken." She told him, sounding a bit…

"You're hurt." Jefferson determined in surprise. "You're upset with me because I didn't stop by for a cup of sugar?" He asked, smile widening on his face.

"No." She told him unconvincingly.

He was smiling hard now, showing teeth. "Had I'd known you'd miss me this much, I'd of… well I'd…" He trailed off thinking it over. "Honestly I probably still would have stayed away." He admitted. At the slump of her shoulders, he realized he had hurt her feelings. "Well it's true. You separated me from my Grace and tortured me with the knowledge that she was so close to me, but truly out of my reach." He said quietly, remembering his anger with Regina.

The Queen bowed her head. "Exactly. I'm a monster. You should probably run away." She told him self-deprecatingly.

"I forgive you Regina. I forgave you a long time ago actually." He told her softly. "But I never forgot. So keeping my distance was the only form of punishment I could think of."

"You sure it wasn't a gift." She mumbled, taking a shot of dark liquid.

Jefferson laughed a deeply. "Well, if it's any consolation, I missed you too." He admitted softly.

Regina raised her head and looked at him in surprise. "_You…_ missed _me_? The Evil Queen. I don't believe you."

"Well no, I did not say that I missed the Evil Queen. I missed you, Regina. The spirited girl I knew before the darkness took over." He explained.

Her eyes turned sad. "They are the same person. I am both Jefferson."

He shook his head, while reaching over and grabbing one of her shots. "They were never the same." He took a shot. "This world has changed you. That boy has changed you. Even," Here he paused, looking over the sea of people, before his eyes rested on a particular outlaw. "_He_ changed you."

Regina didn't bother asking which _he _to which he was referring. "I'm not discussing _him_ with you."

"Fair enough." Jefferson said watching her demeanor. He then looked out to the stage, and immediately had to hold back a grimace. "Would you get a look at those two? Could they be any more cliché?"

Regina glanced at Jefferson questioningly before following his gaze to the front. There she witnessed Snow White and her Prince Charming singing _I'm Wishing/One Song_. "Oh my God." She groaned, "Did they seriously memorize that sappy song from Disney?" She shook her head. "If she starts singing _Someday My Prince Will Come_, I just might kill someone." Jefferson broke out in laughter; a booming sound gaining the attention of a few. His outburst disturbed the couple on stage and caused a few of the patrons to glare at him. "Apologies." He stated, smile never leaving his lips. Even Regina had no choice but to let out grin at that. "Come, let's dance."

**oOo**

"I wonder what he's found so funny." John grumbled as he watched Jefferson lead a clearly intoxicated Regina out onto the dance floor. Snow and David were off of the stage, and Ruby was now singing a rendition of Amy Winehouse's _Make Me Feel So Good_.

Friar Tuck nodded his head. "I think the Prince and Princess did a great job."

"It was sweet." Marian remarked, "Perhaps we could do a duet Robin." She suggested.

"Yea Papa." Roland agreed happily, and then his eyes lit up. "And maybe I can sing with the Gina." He said excitedly.

Robin sighed, "Roland that's-"

"Who's Gina?" Marian asked confused. She then followed Roland's bright eyes to the dance floor. Regina was grinding against Jefferson. Robin was glaring at the couple. Marian scowled at this. "Is he talking about the Evil Queen?" She asked Robin.

"Her not evil Mama… you're silly." Roland giggled, thinking his mother made a mistake.

Robin forced himself to tear his eyes away from the dance floor. "Her name is Regina, and Roland is right, she's not evil." Robin protested, glancing at Regina once more; enjoying the way her hips shook, hating the hands gripping them. He looked at his wife. "Please do not call her by that moniker again." He told Marian, sounding tired of having to keep remind her.

Marian shook her head at him. "I don't understand you Robin. You haven't been the same since I've been here." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "It's like you are under some kind of spell." She accused. "And I don't like the idea of that woman being anywhere near my son… or you for that matter." She spoke her piece, expecting Robin to fall in line.

Robin restrained himself from getting angry and causing a scene. "I'm not the same simply because it has been over thirty years since you've last seen me. I've changed Marian. I am a different person. I-" He stopped himself, realizing that his voice was beginning to rise. He didn't want to draw attention or upset Roland. "Let's not talk about this here." He then grabbed her hand as his eyes softened. "I am pleased that you are alive and well. Let's just enjoy the night." He said in attempt to placate her.

Marian was clearly upset. However, she did not want others to think that there was a problem in her marriage. She herself did not want to think that at all. She gave him a wide smile. "You're right. Let's not fight. I'm just glad to be in your arms once more." She said grabbing his arm and putting it around her shoulders, before curling up to his side. She decided to just enjoy their time together; and did her best to ignore the pain that Robin's tight smile was giving her.

**oOo**

"I love this song." Regina purred as they reached the dance floor.

Jefferson pulled her in close as he glance up at Ruby on the mic. "Is that so? Would have never pegged you for this genre, didn't seem the type." He admitted.

She narrowed her eyes at this. "And what type is that?" She asked, daring him to insult her.

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "Mozart, Chopin, Beethoven… you know the classics."

She nodded her head, and smiled softly. "I do enjoy Mozart, but Bach usually gets me through the long days at work." She told him. "You'd be surprised at what all go into running a town."

Jefferson smirked. "Can't be as tough as being Queen." He remarked.

She laughed. "Nothing's as tough as being Queen." Her laugh quieted as her smile fell. "Nor as taxing."

He didn't like the fall of her face. "Hey there, no thinking sad thoughts when in my arms." He twirled her around and pressed himself into her back; smothering a groan as she moved from side to side. He had to grip her hips to keep from falling.

Regina enjoyed the carefree feeling of just dancing. Something she rarely got to do; and would not be doing if it weren't for Jack Daniels. She had noticed Robin glancing her way and hoped that he enjoyed the view. And by enjoy, she meant sitting in misery at the thought of her with someone else. She looked over to him to toss him a casual smirk, only to watch as his _wife_ buried herself in his arms. As if being splashed with a bucket of ice water, she froze in her movements.

"What is it?" Jefferson asked, but when he followed her line of sight, he swiftly turned her around to face him. "Hey, don't worry about him. Don't let him get to you."

She immediately shook her head. "I'm not." She insisted. "He hasn't." She also noticed pitying eyes looking at her. She was so sick and tired of everyone in this damn town looking at her with that look. They should either look at her with fear or indifference; otherwise, they shouldn't bother looking at all. She then glanced at Ruby, noticing that the song was nearing its end. She smiled a brilliant, yet conniving smile. "In fact, perhaps it's time that I let everyone know that."

Jefferson looked at her in curiosity. "And how exactly, do you propose to do that, your Majesty?" He inquired while following her gaze. "Karoake?" He asked surprised.

Regina smirked. "Why not?" She backed out of his arms and headed to Tinker Bell, who was over the list.

Tinker Bell looked up surprised. "Hello Regina." She greeted, eyes growing big as pity began to fill them.

"Don't look at me like that." Regina snapped at the fairy. "I wish to…" She hesitated before continuing, "sing a little… er song." She cleared her voice, glaring at Tink's look of shock.

"Sorry." Tink apologized, before skimming down her list. She began to write Regina's name at the bottom. "Alright, you'll be after-"

"I'm next." Regina interrupted as Ruby was stepping of off the stage, mic in hand. Regina grabbed the mic out of the she-wolf's hand as she was handing it to Tink. Regina ignored her as she turned to Tink. "The song's _Don't Throw Dirt On My Grave Just Yet_." She said before making her way onto the stage.

Ruby turned her wide eyes to the fairy. Tink only shrugged. "I guess she's next." She said, as she found the instrumental version of the song Regina selected and pressed play.

**oOo**

"Whoa, is that Regina?" Emma asked, as they watched the disoriented mayor walk onto the stage.

Regina had long since taken off her blazer, showing off her toned arms in a sleeveless, silky, emerald blouse. Instead of her usual pencil skirt, she wore professional cropped black pants; which hugged her legs nicely, as most of the men could admire. Her hair was not in its usual neat style; her dance with Jefferson having shaken it into a playful look. She gripped the mic as the music started.

Henry beamed up as he saw her, before his face became a little confused. "She seems… different." He commented.

"Hammered is more like it." Hook uttered.

"Hey!" Emma shouted, gesturing towards her son.

_I thought things couldn't get much worse_

_But guess what they did_

David on the other hand wasn't paying much attention to the others. "I didn't know she could sing."

_You hit my heart upside with a wrecking ball_

_Oh but that's what I get_

"Yeah," Snow looked on with stars in her eyes. "Though I haven't heard it in so long. She used to sing me to sleep whenever I had nightmares." She told them, reminiscing on the years of past… the good ones.

_But I'm not going nowhere_

_I can live on my prayers_

"Me too!" Henry said, smiling at Snow. "She used to sing around the house all the time before…" He paused, before he went looking for Emma. He then shook the thoughts away, and just watched his mom.

_'Cause I'm done playin' nice_

_I'm done running for life_

_'Cause you think that you got me scared_

Hook sighed, "The Queen is full of surprise."

"Tell me about it." Emma remarked, trying, but failing, to not move to the bit. "Though I've got to admit, she's kinda bitchin'."

"Emma…" Hook reminded her of Henry, reining in a smile.

Emma grinned back. "Oops."

_This time it's goodbye trouble_

_I feel the light at the end of this tunnel_

_I get stronger with every step_

_Come Hell - come high water_

_You push on me I'm going to push back harder_

_I got a whole lot more than a little bit left_

_Oh, so don't put dirt on my grave just yet_

_Oh, don't put dirt on my grave just yet_

Robin was mesmerized by the creature before him. His Regina, yes _his_, he could admit at least to himself. She was amazingly beautiful in every way. And for that, he felt every bit the coward that he was. True he had tried to talk to her after Marian had arrived, but she had avoided him at every turn. In fact, tonight was the first time he was able to see her since that fateful day.

_Everyone can save their breath_

_They can spare me the change_

_You can point your finger somewhere else_

_If you're looking to blame_

Regina was strong, he knew. But she was also guarded, and distrusting. He convinced her to let down her walls, to trust him with her heart; and he crushed it carelessly. He pained at the thought that he hurt her so; to the brink of drinking and this little performance that she was giving now. He knew that it was likely for his benefit.

_I'll give you something to believe_

_Nothing on me says defeat_

_No I'll never look back-_

_So you better think fast-_

_If you think you can cut me deep_

Robin knew that she was angry at him, furious even. He knew that this was probably her way of telling him to go to hell. But he just could not get over the fact of how sexy she looked. She was simply irresistible. He could admire her fiery tenacity now that that Mad man was no longer hovering around her.

_This time it's goodbye trouble_

_I feel the light at the end of this tunnel_

_I get stronger with every step_

If he were a lesser man, he'd do something very ungentlemanly like march right up those steps onto that stage and steal as many kisses from that woman that he could get away with. Robin felt a slight tug. He knew that Marian was calling his name, was pulling at his arm, he could not take his eyes off of Regina. Not when they stared so deeply back into his.

_Come Hell - come high water_

_You push on me I'm going to push back harder_

_I got a whole lot more than a little bit left_

_Hey, so don't put dirt on my grave just yet_

_Oh, don't put dirt on my grave just yet_

Regina could feel herself simply let go as the words poured out of her. She looked into Robin's eyes, hoping to reveal none of the love she still felt for him, or the hurt that he caused. She hoped that all he saw was the fury… the rage… the fire...

_Hey!_

_Well it's going to take more, going to take more, going to take more, to pull me under_

_Going to take more, going to take more, going to take more than that to pull me under!_

She was surprised by the look of hunger he sent her way. It caused a stirring deep in her belly. No… she would not let him win. Regina broke eye contact.

_This time it's goodbye trouble_

_I feel the light at the end of this tunnel_

_I get stronger with every step_

Regina glanced at Jefferson. He had moved away from the dance floor and to the other side of the room. He was leaning against the wall not far from the exit. He smirked at her, with a look in his eyes that promised that he could quench the fire that Robin had lit. She smiled at him as she sung before turning her attention to the crowd.

_Come Hell - come high water_

_You push on me I'm going to push back harder_

_I got a whole lot more than a little bit left_

_Oh, so don't put dirt on my grave just yet_

_Oh, don't put dirt on my grave just yet_

"_Don't put dirt on my grave just yet_…" Regina's voice fluttered off as she ended the song, eyes landing on Robin's once more. Mic held high in the air, she let it drop to the floor. All was silent, before she was broken out of the staring match as the crowd broke into a slow applause, Henry leading it. With a smile to her son, she walked off stage and straight to Jefferson. Grabbing the back of his head, she pulled him into a steamy kiss. Once she was done, she pushed him back into the wall and walked out of the establishment, her head held high.

Robin was furious, and he was pretty positive that Marian had noticed; if her calling of his name were any indication. He immediately stood up from his seat as he watched Regina kiss Jefferson. He did not notice the crowd quieting down as they stared at him. He did not notice Marian's hurt visage. He didn't even notice that he wore a look to kill. All Robin noticed was Regina leaving the building and Jefferson throwing a smirk and a wink his way before following. 'That bastard.' Robin thought to himself as he let out growl. Before anyone could stop him, he raced towards the exit.

Snow looked worriedly at her husband. "This can't be good." She said. David stood up and motioned for Hook to follow.

**oOo**

"Wow, that was… _HOT_!" Jefferson shouted, grabbing Regina from behind before she could get any farther. His lips immediately found her neck.

Regina chuckled. "Well, if you think that's hot, wait till you see what I have in store." She promised seductively.

"Mmm… I can't wait." He told her, nuzzling into her neck. He got in two more kisses before he was abruptly pulled away from her. He turned to face his assailant, only to face a fist instead.

"I'm afraid your trip has been delayed." Robin quipped after landing a punch to Jefferson's face.

Regina turned around in surprise. She watched as Jefferson found his footing and delivered a hit of his own to Robin. "What…" She tried, but her vision was a little distorted. Perhaps she had too many. She shook her head a little. "Stop it you two!" She ordered in what she hoped to be her regal voice. When they did not stop upon command, she figured that it was not. She watched as David and Hook burst through the entrance of the Rabbit Hole.

"Hey you two, cut it out!" David shouted as he grabbed onto Robin.

Hook did the same with Jefferson, pulling him away from Robin. "This is not the time or place, mate."

"Tell him that. The maniac jumped me, unprovoked." Jefferson insisted, fixing his clothes after Hook let go of him.

"Unprovoked!" Robin cried in outrage. "Did you imagine I'd do nothing after you laid your hands all over my-"

"Your what exactly?" Jefferson challenged.

"I…" Robin had no words as he looked from Jefferson to Regina. She just stared at him; empty and cold. She was closing herself off to him. "Regina…" He took a step forward, she did not take one back. "I've been meaning to speak to you-"

"Answer the question Outlaw." Regina told him smoothly. She was wavering a bit, due to the alcohol. But her voice remained stern. "Your what? What am I to you?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I'd like to know the answer to that as well." Spoke a soft voice from behind him. Robin turned to see his wife, as well as many others standing outside the bar. He had not realized they had gained an audience. "Who is she to you?" Marian asked him, needing to know once and for all why her Robin has not been acting like _her Robin_.

Robin's eyes widened. He did not mean to come out her and hit Jefferson, though admittedly that felt great; or to confront Regina with a crowd of spectators. He'd never get a real reaction from her with all of these people around. Still, he made this bed… "I…" He trailed off not sure of what to say.

"Soul mates." The crowd gasped at the insinuation as they turned to see the tiny blonde make her way through the crowd. "She's his True Love." Tinker Bell told Marian apologetically, though she wasn't really sorry at all. The crowd gasped and murmured amongst themselves. They now understood why Robin and the Queen had been prancing around like newlyweds; well, that is before his wife was risen from the dead.

Marian frowned in disgust. "You are lying." She accused.

Tink only shook her head. "Pixie dust never lies."

Marian refused to believe her. Turning to Robin she pleaded with him. "Is this true?"

Robin ran a hand through his hair. This was not how he had wanted Marian to find out. He did not wish to hurt her. "I… it's complicated…" He told her hoping to appease her for the moment. He turned his eyes back to Regina in time to see the hurt swimming in hers, before she efficiently steeled them off. Realizing his mistake too late, he tried to take his words back. "Reg-"

"No." Regina said harshly, holding up a hand to stop his words. "It's complicated you say… Well then, allow me to _**un**_-complicate things, shall I?" She said, stepping up to Robin. She looked deep into his eyes. She was but a breath away from his lips; that if she were to lick hers, she would taste his. She could feel the pull of True Love, so deeply in fact that she wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms. But she was stronger than that. "Go to your wife," She told him, watching as his eyes widened in pure shock and fear. "Take her home; make another baby." She suggested at the shake of her head. "I don't care what you do, just… Leave. Me. Out. Of it." She grounded out to him. Robin flinched at every syllable uttered, but she didn't care. At least, that's what she told herself. "Come Jefferson." She called out stepping away from the man that she loved, and walking away.

Jefferson glanced at Robin, whose eyes were still transfixed on the dark beauty walking away from him. "Tough break." He chuckled, before following after the Queen.

Robin just stood there, looking in the direction that Regina had left. Though no longer there, he could still see her walking away… in his heart. 'What have I done?' He questioned himself mentally. He paid no mind to the friendly tap of Little John; not the quiet stare full of accusation from his wife; or the guiding of townspeople back into the Rabbit Hole by David and Hook. No, instead he was focused on the sharp pain shooting from his chest as his eyes met those of Tinker Bell's telling him, 'I told you so.'

**.**

**oOoOo**

.

**AN: There you have it. LOL How did you guys like that? I don't know if I like the way that I ended it. The altercation outside the bar at the end was added last minute. It was supposed to end after she first walked out. I started to have her seduce Robin by singing Beyonce's **_**Ego**_**, with everyone and his wife looking on in shock. And then Robin getting up at the end and ravishing her mouth. LOL. But, thought it was too much. Or even Amy Winehouse's **_**Love is a Losing Game**_**… but thought that'd be too sad. Oh, for those of you who don't recognize the song, it's from the show **_**Nashville**_** and called **_**Don't Put Dirt On My Grave Just Yet**_**, and it's song by Hayden Penettiere.**

**This turned out a lot longer than I intended. I hope you enjoyed the one-shot. It was intended to be a fun one. Hopefully not as sad as my other one-shot **_**Vanished**_**. Though, that one may not stay a one-shot considering how many people want it continued. I'm currently brain storming where I would lead that story if continued. But in the meantime, I thought I'd do this one.**

**Also, for those of you who are reading **_**Far, Doth Not The Apple Fall**_**, I will be updating that one soon. I have it outlined already for about 15 chapters. That one will have plenty of OutlawQueen goodness, just haven't gotten to that part yet.**

**Tell me what you think about the fic. For some reason I could totally see Ruby sing **_**Make Me Feel So Good**_** and **_**Rehab**_** lol, but the former was more danceable.**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know… *Smiles***


End file.
